1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery assembling apparatus and a battery assembling method for assembling a battery pack from a plurality of battery cells.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a process is known that involves attaching to a battery an IC tag, in which is recorded information concerning the type of the battery and the like, and separating batteries with such IC tags to be reused, as described in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-294382
However, battery cells that are two-dimensional batteries such as lithium ion batteries cannot be assembled into a battery pack in a manner that extends the lifetime of these battery cells.